Teen Wolf: Policy
Policies are guidelines and rules regarding the Teen Wolf Wiki, its content and its users. All users, regardless of status and position, are expected to follow these policies. However, all policies are open to change or modification, and you can use the talk page to suggest and discuss potential alterations. This page contains a list of current Teen Wolf Wiki policies. This does not contain every possible rule, so common sense, mutual respect and general good behaviour take priority. Remember, if you are ever in doubt, you can always contact an Administrator! User Policies *'All Editors are Equal' — All editors, regardless of status and position, are treated equally and have equal input in a discussion. *'Assume Good Faith' — Unless it is obvious vandalism, always assume that a user is trying to be helpful, not disruptive. *'Behavior' — Be considerate, not combative. Avoid offensive language or insults. *'Disruptive Editing' — Even good faith edits can be carried out in a disruptive manner. Editing should be done in accordance with policy. *'Vandalism' — Edits designed to degrade an article's quality or harass other users will not be tolerated. *'Plagiarism' — Simply copying material from other sites is not acceptable practice. *'Badge Boosting' — Badges should be earned with honest edits that are actually good for the wiki. Boosters will be penalized. Page and File Policies *'Scope' — Any official media related to the franchises gets covered on this wiki. *'Canon' — Addressing the franchise's inconsistencies and how to approach them. *'Referencing' — With such a diverse franchise to draw from, proper referencing of information is vital and one of the cornerstones of any wiki. *'Page Titles' — Pages are named as they are in the franchise. If the article is about a character, simply title the page with the character's first (if given) and last name. *'Images' — Images included on the wiki should be limited to screen captures, trailers and behind the scenes images. Real-world pictures are rarely relevant for articles. *'Trivia Sections' — Trivia sections should be of appropriate length and relevance concerning the subject of the wiki. *'Categories' — Categories help keep this wiki organized. *'Spoilers' — The wiki is an encyclopedia, and as such, certain information contained in articles might spoil plot points. Read at your own risk. *'Disambiguation' — When a term can refer to more than one article, disambiguation links or pages should be created. Community Policies *'User Pages' — Your user page is yours to do with as you wish, but must abide by the wiki's behavior policy. *'Talk Pages' — Talk pages are there to be used. *'Blogs' — Blog posts are great for sharing your personal thoughts in an informal manner. *'Administrators' — Certain members have extra tools to help keep this wiki running smoothly, and can intervene in disputes or vandalism attacks. *'Disciplinary Action' — Administrators are empowered to take action against repeatedly disruptive/abusive users. *'Barnstars' — Barnstars (if applicable) are rewards given to especially helpful Teen Wolf users by other members of the community. *'Don't Delete Discussions' — Do not remove discussion from a talk page unless it is blatant vandalism. This policy applies to user talk pages as well. Category:Policy There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Other policies for this Wikia should be decided by the wiki community. It's generally best to keep policies as simple as possible A growing wiki can usually do well with a few simple policies and a lot of goodwill and cooperation. Adding Category:Policy to any policy pages will add them to the policy category. This is found here. See also Project:Simplified ruleset * Policies are the the core princibles of any wiki and can hold their origin from Wikipedia, the original wiki. The policy list and how it is structered and worded and explained here is herein acknowledged to be shared from Xenopedia, a wiki with a well structured set of rules and policies.